Big Time Drama
by AllieClifford1995
Summary: James and Lucy have been together for a while now. James's mother is in town and has an arrange marriage for James. Will she be able to ruin James and Lucy's love life.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy's POV

James and I have been together for three years. I have been in love with him forever. I was not expecting our first kiss to be on Tween Choice Awards.

_Flashback_

"_Well maybe the guy did not that the girl came back for him."_

"_She did?"_

"_Yeah, I came back for you James."_

_We kissed._

_End of Flashback_

Right now James and I are watching Cloverfield. It's a really great movie and one of my favorties. I was half asleep in James' arms and I heard him say my name.

"Lucy?"

"James?"

"I love you more than anything. Every time we kiss I fall in love all over again."

Oh my gosh is he asking me to marry him. Maybe he is. Then I heard someone knocking on the door.

"What now?" I asked.

"I don't know. I will go and see."

James went to answer the door and when he opened the door I saw someone we both hated. Wait hate is a strong word. STRONGLY DISLIKE.

"Mom?"

Ms. Diamond is here. This cannot be good. She hates me.

"James. I am sorry but you have to leave. Now Lucy get out of here. We are going home. I have arranged a marriage for you."

"WHAT!?" Both James and I yelled.

"Mom, I am twenty-one, I marry who I want and I am staying here with Lucy. I love her and not this girl you're forcing me to marry."

"James, You are coming with me whether you like it or not."

"No mom, I am staying here with Lucy."

"Excuse me?"

"I am not marrying that girl. I want to marry Lucy."

"James, STOP FIGHTING AND DO WHAT I SAY. We are leaving tomorrow at 3:00 pm."

James' POV

I watched my mom stormed out of mine and Lucy's apartment.

"Lucy I am incredible sorry for this."

"James, it's okay."

"It is?"

"NO, your mother hates me and doesn't want me with you?"

She started to cry.

"Lucy, don't cry."

"James, I can't deal with this."

"Lucy, No."

She ran out. Thanks to my mom I lost the love of my life.

Five minutes pass and I heard a knock. I went to answer.

"Mom if that's you-"

"James it Lucy"

"I knew you would come back to me."

"Yes James I can't help myself. I am just too in love with you."

"Lucy, I am glad your back."

"I love you James and only you."

"Right back at you."

* * *

Ok this is my second fanfic ever. So be go easy on me.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy POV

"James, what were you going to ask me?"

"Oh yeah. Lucy I knew from the moment we met you would be mine. I love you more than any girl I had been with. Will you marry me?"

"Yes James I will."

He put the ring on my finger and kissed me.

"James what about your mom? She doesn't like me at all"

"I will deal with her. She should care about my happiness more than her business."

"Your right"

"I love you Luce."

"Love you too James."

We went to his room and made love for the first time. Best moment in my life besides being engaged to him.

*** The Next Day ****

I woke up the next day to a phone ringing.

"Who's calling" I asked James.

"My mom."

"Great."

"I know right. I'll just decline her call"

"Just answer."

"Fine."

James POV

"What mom?

"James, I don't care if you don't like it you're going to marry Megan where you like it or not. Dump the goth girl. This is final. I will be there this afternoon at three."

This made me really mad.

"Mom, First I refuse to marry Megan. Second, Lucy is my fiancée and I love her. Third, you are only forcing me to marry Megan for your stupid company to go world-wide. Lastly, you are the most selfish person on the whole earth. GOODBYE!

I hung up the phone.

"James, what is Megan's last name?"

"Micheals, I think. Why?"

"She bullied me in middle school"

"Oh Luce, I am so sorry."

"It's okay, she told me she was sorry."

"Lucy, I think we should runaway."

'I agree to get away from your mom, but what about BTR."

"I'll talk to Gustavo"

"Where to?"

"Anywhere, someplace where my mom cannot find us."

"I will call the guys so they can help us."

Lucy POV

We packed for two hours it was 2:30 pm. It was time for James and me to run away. We said our goodbyes and headed out.

* * *

** A/N So sorry for the LONG wait. I own nothing.**


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy Pov

James and I are headed towards Gustavo's beach house in Hawaii. Hopefully, Ms. Diamond won't be able to find us. We were on the plane and I started to feel nauseated. I ran back to the bathroom. I hardly ever feel nauseated. I am also late. This is not good. No I cannot be. I'm only seventeen.

"Luce are you okay?"

"Yeah, James I'm fine" No I am not fine. I am possibly pregnant with your child. Oh man. I am not ready to be a mom. I went back to my seat with James.

"Luce, are you sure you are okay?"

"I'm positive." I lied. I hate lying to him, but when I am hundred percent sure I will tell him.

**3 hours later **

We landed in Hawaii and found a limo driver waiting for us. He took us to the beach house. When we got to the beach house James and I got settled in.

"James, I am going to the store and get a few things. Do you need anything?"

"Uh, we shampoo, hair gel, body wash-"

"Basically stuff we could not bring on the plane."

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll be back."

I took the car that was I the garage and went off to a drug store. I grabbed some shampoo, hair gel, body wash and other bathroom items. Then I grabbed some snacks and drinks. After that I grabbed two pregnancy test.

After I checked out I went back to our temporary home. James was sleeping so I went to the bathroom and took the pregnancy test.

I followed the instructions and waited about three minutes. I was nervous. The results could change my whole life. I took a look at the first test. Positive. Oh crap. Now the second test. Positive. Oh crap, crap and crap. I am a teen mom. This is the worst day ever. Now how to tell James.

I grabbed my notebook and started to sketch. I draw some cheese, than one half, the next thing was ink and a baby. Hopefully, James will be able to figure it out.

It was about seven when James woke up.

"James, I have to tell you something."

"Can it wait I'm hungry."

"Yeah I'm hungry too. What about pizza covered in ranch?"

"Pizza sounds good but ranch. Why not red peppers or marina sauce?"

"I am craving pizza covered in ranch. You got a problem with that?"

"No. I don't"

"Good. Oh what about thousand island dressing on French Fries?"

"Uh, chili or ketchups or cheese sauce sounds better."

I gave him a look.

"But whatever sounds good to you Luce."

After ordering the pizza, I went to a fast food restraint and got fries. Then I stop by a store and got ranch and Thousand Island dressing. Paid for them and went back to the beach house.

After eating, James and I watched a scary movie. I decided to tell him.

"James, remember when I told you I need to tell you something."

"Yeah?"

"Well…" I handed him my notebook.

"Cheese. Half. Ink. Baby? Huh?"

"Read it closer."

"She's having a baby? Who is?"

"Me."

"Your…" James fainted.

* * *

**A/N So yeah. Got the idea of Lucy telling James from Full House. I own nothing at all and never will. BTW ranch on pizza is good. So review, follow and favorite if you want to.**


	4. Chapter 4

"James. Wake Up. Wake Up James"

"Huh? What happen?"

"You fainted"

"I did? What for."

"I'm pregnant."

James fainted again. Lucy slapped him across his face. Surprising it woke him up.

"Y…Your preg.. pregnant."

"Yes. I know it's not the best time but it happen."

"I am so happen for you but I agree it's not the best time."

"So what now."

_Knock. Knock._

"Who's at the door?" James walked over to the door and looked through the peep hole. "Oh crap. It's my mom."

"How did she find us?"

James and Lucy looked at each other.

"Carlos." Both of them said.

"Don't answer it James."

"I won't"

Mrs. Diamond started pounding on the door and yelling.

"JAMES ANSWER THE DOOR NOW."

"Should we call the cops on her?"

"James that's your mother!" Lucy whispered

"I know but she deserves it."

"JAMES! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" Mrs. Diamond yelled.

"Go on call the cops. I don't need this for my baby or babies."

James called the police to take his mother away. On the other hand Lucy grabbed her cell phone and made an appointment for her pregnancy.

The Next Day

James and Lucy went to the free clinic for her appointment. They waited about fifteen minutes before going back.

"Lucy, Is this your first pregnancy?"

"Yes."

"How many weeks has it been since you had-"

"Seven"

"Okay."

The doctor asked Lucy top lift her shirt so she could put ultrasound gel on.

Two hours later.

James and Lucy went at the beach house watching TV when a weather alert came on.

"_We sorry to interrupt this program for an important weather update."_

"_Hi, this is Amy Witherington. I just receive some new on the typhoon. Typhoon Brooke seems to be heading towards Honolulu, Hawaii. We strongly suggest you move to the high school gym or get a flight as soon as you can."_

"So where are we going James?"

"I guess get a flight out."

"I'll go pack"

"I'll help"

* * *

**A/N- So sorry for the long update. I have a poll for baby names. Vote there or review your vote. Vote for 2 names.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- So sorry for not updating. I been busy with school and other fanfics. TBH I am losing interest in this story. I had a lot of writers block. I have a story going on on fiction press under the same username or go to my profile for the link.**

**I will try to finish the story. Sorry for a short chapter.**

* * *

It has been a month since James and Lucy left Hawaii since there was a hurricane warning. They were back at the Palm Woods and they were looking for a house to live in since 2J is not big enough for them and their baby or babies. They were looking for a four bedroom, maybe three bathroom house. They thought about a theater in their house but change their minds since they were a small family. It took them about a week to find a perfect home.

Their house was a two story and two car garage. It had three bedrooms, two bathrooms, large family room, large kitchen, and a bonus room. Lucy and James moved in a day after buying their house.

* * *

It has been a month since they bought their house and they had not heard from James' mother. Which was a good sign. Lucy was three months pregnant and was already showing. She figured she was having twins. She made a doctor appointment to be sure. She scheduled an appointment for Monday.

Monday came faster than she expected it too. She went to her doctor's office and sat in the waiting room for ten minutes. A nurse lead her to the room. She waited about three minutes until a doctor came into the room.

"Hello Lucy."

"Hey, um I a got question. Is it possible I am having twins? I am showing early for one baby."

"Let's think a look and see."

The doctor put the ultrasound gel on to Lucy's belly and use the wand to see her baby or babies.

"Well it looks like your right Lucy you are definitely having twins. You will get to see what they are in two months."

"Okay thank you."

Lucy left and made another appointment for following month. She could not wait till she got home to tell James about the twins.

It took Lucy an hour to get home due to LA rush hour. James was not home yet. Lucy decide to make dinner. She was not much of a cook, but she wanted to give it a try. She decide to make steak, with baked potatoes and rolls. Thirty-five minutes later James arrived at home.

"Hey Lucy, You can cook?"

"Yeah, I can some its not really my kind of thing."

"What are you cooking anyways?"

"Steak, baked potatoes and rolls."

"Sounds good."

"James, there is something I need to tell you."

"Uh-oh, what is it."

"Well, We are going to have twins."

"TWINS!" James fainted.

_Why does he faint? _Lucy signed.

Lucy slapped James across his face.

"Did I faint again?"

"Yes you did."


End file.
